


Does it Poke

by wupuga



Series: As it Seems [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wupuga/pseuds/wupuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in Liinnae's life before the conclave starring: honey, bread, and awkward head positions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does it Poke

_Before the events at the Conclave_

 

Knife-ear. That’s what the shem called her. It wasn’t the first time the insult was hurled her way, but it was the first time in a long time and it bothered her. Liinnae poked at the piece of sweetened bread slathered with honey on the plate in front of her.

She leaned against the table and rested her chin in her other hand. Knife-ear. She poked at the bread, a string of honey stretched between the bread and her finger as she pulled her finger away.  The insult had never bothered her like this before. So why did that stupid word make her sit by herself behind an aravel, scowling, and stabbing at a faultless piece of bread?

She shrugged.

Liinnae poked the tip of her honey-coated finger into the sweetened bread. Knife-ear. Poke. Knife-ear. Poke. She paused. Why  _did_ the shems consider it an insult? Knives are pointy, and sharp, and dangerous, and useful for all sorts of wonderful things.

Knife-ear. Poke. Ears can’t be knives. They’re not sharp. Sure they’re pointy but no one goes around poking things with … her finger froze mid-poke. Liinnae giggled …

She felt up the edges of her right ear to the point. It did have a bit of firmness to it.  And the sweetened bread in front of her was rather soft - except maybe the spot where she kept poking it with her finger.

She gathered her hair and pulled it in front of her left shoulder, braced her hands against the edge of the table and bent over the plate. She had to twist her head awkwardly to the left to even get the tip of her right ear close enough to the table. She stuck her tongue out in concentration as she moved her head around; her ear blindly searched for its target. She paid no attention to the sticky honey she was dragging her ear through at the same time. The angle was too awkward and she could bend her neck only so far. She still couldn’t quite get the tip close enough … she took the plate in hand and held it at just the right angle for the tip to make contact.

Liinnae didn’t consider it cheating that she held her head still and used the plate to slightly skewer the innocent piece of bread on her ear. Thanks to the stickiness of the honey, the bread didn’t fall when she moved the plate away.

She giggled. Knife-ear, indeed.

“Liinnae?”

Her head shot up, the small plate flying to the ground. She propped her elbows on the table and leaned her chin into her hand as she smiled innocently at her friend Illen. He stood at the side of the aravel she was sitting behind and gawked.

Liinnae bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, completely trying to ignore the fact that she had a piece of bread impaled on her ear, and globs of honey slowly sliding down that same ear to plop droplets onto her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another 3am, sleep induced, bit that wouldn't get out of my head.


End file.
